Ace of Spades
by Awsomewriter123
Summary: Sparkle's got herself a boyham, but the new hamster stirred the curiosity of another hamster girl. Is Sparkle's boyham as faithful to her as he seems? THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! Please R&R!
1. She has a Boyham?

**Ch.1**

**She has a Boyham?**

Hello! Welcome to my new fic, Ace of Spades. I just wanna let you know that this fic will be a lot shorter than Mt. Avalanche, but you'll see my new OC more often than Blizzy. Please R&R!

* * *

"Where iz it?" Bijou asked herself as she scanned over the desk. "I could have swore I left it right here."

"Hey Bijou, what's up?" asked Hamtaro as he walked up to her.

"Hamtaro, could you help me please?" asked Bijou. "I left my brush right here on zee desk and now it has gone missing!"

"This looks like a job for super sleuth Hamtaro!" exclaimed Hamtaro. "Don't worry Bijou, I'll find your brush, I already have an idea where it could be." He walk over to the side of the desk and peeked behind it. Pushing the desk outward slightly, Hamtaro reached behind the desk and produced a brush with a blue handle. "Is this it?"

"Oh thank you Hamtaro!" exclaimed Bijou as she embraced Hamtaro.

"Bijou, I can't breathe" Hamtaro managed to gasp out. Bijou quickly released him, both blushing slightly as Hamtaro handed her the brush. "It musta got knocked back there by accident, catcha later Bijou!" The orange and white hamster hurried to find Oxnard.

Bijou blushed a little more. She has always had the biggest crush on Hamtaro, but never been able to tell him. She didn't know for sure if Hamtaro liked her back, but she had an idea he did.

Boss, who was sitting in his armchair, looked over at Bijou as she watched Hamtaro walk up to Oxnard. "How can Hamtaro just go up there and try to hit on my girl like that? I mean, bros before hoes, right? Well, not that Bijou is one, but still! Hamtaro better watch his back."

"Hey ham hams!" exclaimed Tennis as she entered the clubhouse. "What's up?"

"Dang, were you arrested earlier?" asked Stan as he walked up to her. "It's gotta be illegal to look that good!"

"I haven't been arrested before," answered Tennis as she stepped closer. "But I'm a naughty girl." Stan blushed slightly at Tennis's comment. The girl ham broke into laughter as she brushed past Stan. "Hahaha! Sandy, your brother's just _too_ easy at times!"

"Oh, he's the 'easy' one?" Sandy muttered under her breath.

"But I didn't come here to tease Stan," said Tennis as she took a seat on one of the stools around the circular table. "I've got some interesting news, so gather round!" The ham hams did as they were told, some sitting on the remaining stools while others continued to stand.

"So, what's the big news?" asked Maxwell.

"Well, I don't know how it happened," began Tennis. "But Sparkle's got herself a boyham!" The ham hams's jaws dropped.

"Is her boyham brain dead or something?" asked Pashmina.

"Or deaf?" added Panda.

"Or imaginary?" added Boss. "I mean, how do we know if he really exists? Have you ever met the guy?"

Tennis shrugged. "I've never met the guy, but she did describe him for me."

"What's he like?" asked Sandy.

"Well, Sparkle says his name is Ace and he's from London. He's supposed to be really smart and charming too," began Tennis. "He's pretty tall and he has jet black fur with jagged white markings. One marking over his eye is shaped like a spade, you know, like the card symbol. It's kinda appropriate he loves card games like poker and blackjack. He sounds hot if you ask me."

"Alright! A new ham ham!" exclaimed Hamtaro. "I think a party's in order! Wanna help out Tennis?"

"I had a feeling you guys were gonna do something like this" confessed Tennis. "Okay, why not?"

* * *

Everyone hurried about the clubhouse, busying themselves with anything they could. They were all focused on making Ace feel welcome, well everyone but Bijou. Her mind was preoccupied on thoughts of joy and relief.

_"I can't believe zat Sparkle's backing off of Hamtaro!"_ thought the French hamster. _"Now Hamtaro and I can be together without having to worry about zat prissy_ _wannabe pop star!"_

"Hello, like, Earth to Bijou!" said Sandy as she waved a paw in Bijou's face.

"Oh, sorry about zat" apologized Bijou as she came back to Earth.

"Are you feeling okay?" Pashmina asked her friend.

Boss, however, was a different story. Instead of being relaxed and happy, he was now stressed and worried. "Sparkle was the only girl I know who had a crush on Hamtaro! Now that she has a boyham, Hamtaro'll be all over Bijou! Well, not on my watch he won't!"

* * *

Hooray for love triangles! Stay tuned for ch.2! Please R&R!


	2. Ace

**Ch.2**

**Ace**

Thanks for the reviews! I was originally gonna make this fic 3-4 chapters, but thanks to all the hits I'm getting, I'll try to make this at least 5 chapters. Please enjoy the latest installment and R&R!

* * *

The ham hams rushed about the clubhouse, putting up the finishing touches for Ace's welcome party. Many stayed late last night at the clubhouse, resulting in several stifled yawns and drooping eyelids.

"What's up ham hams?" asked Tennis as she entered the clubhouse. "You guys done yet?"

Panda rubbed his tired eyes. "We just need a few more minutes."

"Well hurry up!" said Tennis. "Sparkle and Ace are gonna be here soon!"

"Um, could you define 'soon' please?" asked Maxwell.

"Soon as in they're about to enter in a few seconds" answered Tennis. The ham hams immediately snapped out of their sleepy haze. Knowing there was nothing else they could do, the ham hams rushed to the door, ready to greet the new hamster.

"Do my ribbons look okay?" asked Bijou.

Pashmina nodded. "Yep! What about my scarf?"

"How do I look?" asked Howdy.

"Ugly" answered Dexter. Before they could launch into another one of their arguments, the door swung open, allowing Sparkle and Ace to enter.

"Hey ham hams!" exclaimed Sparkle.

"Hi Sparkle! Hi Ace!" exclaimed the ham hams.

Ace looked about the decorated clubhouse, remarking in his British accent, "Wow, I wasn't expecting all of this!"

"Welcome to the clubhouse Ace," said Boss. "The name's Boss. I guess you could say I own the place."

"Dude, you live here," said Stan. "Of course you own the joint."

"Hello Ace," said Bijou. "I'm Bijou." Ace's eyes seem to light up as he heard Bijou and began to speak words none of the ham hams knew. Bijou, however, seemed to understand him clearly and spoke in the same unknown language. Ace smiled and again responded with more cryptic words. The rest of the ham hams looked at the two with blank stares.

"He speaks French!" explained Bijou. "And very fluently too!"

"Sweetie, I didn't know you speak French!" said Sparkle as she clung to his arm like a leech.

Ace shifted uncomfortably at being called 'sweetie'. "Sparkle, I must have told you at least three times already that I spent some time in Paris."

"Wait, I'm confused," said Pashmina. "You have a British accent, but you know how to speak French."

"Well, I was born in London, but my owner and I have been living in Paris for the past couple of years" answered Ace. "We moved here about a month ago and I later met Sparkle."

"So, how'd you two meet?" asked Oxnard.

"In town!" Sparkle answered quickly. "We just happened to bump into each other and it was love at first sight!"

"Hey Ace," said Hmataro. "Since you're from London, does that mean you can speak British?"

"Um, British isn't a language, it's an accent" answered Ace with a sweat drop.

* * *

With the introductions out of the way, the ham hams gathered around the table for a game of Texas Hold 'em. It was then when they quickly realized Tennis wasn't kidding when she said that Ace was good at cards.

Howdy glumly tossed his cards away. "I fold."

Panda nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too."

Hamtaro sat staring at his hand. "I'm all in!"

Boss stared at Hamtaro. _"I'm not lettin' him steal the show or Bijou!" he thought. _He pushed in all of his sunflower seeds. "I'm all in too!"

"I'm all in" said Ace plainly.

Boss showed his hand with pride. "Ha! Three tens!"

Ace revealed his hand, causing Boss's jaw to drop. "Full house. Two queens and three kings."

"Check out what I got!" exclaimed Hamtaro as he presented his hand, which was the two of hearts, the five of diamonds, the seven of diamonds, the ten of hearts, and the king of hearts. "All red cards! That's something, right?"

The ham hams fell over anime style while Ace sweat dropped. "Sorry, but no. Looks like I win."

Sparkle once again wrapped herself around Ace like an octopus. "Oh Aceypoo, you're so talented!"

"Um, yes" said Ace as he continued to sweat drop.

* * *

Sandy, Pashmina, Penelope, and Bijou looked across the room at Ace as he and Maxwell began to discuss a book they had recently read.

"Tennis was right," said Pashmina. "Ace is good looking!"

Penelope nodded in agreement. "Okwee okyuu okwee!"

"You can say that again!" said Pashmina.

"Well, he's not as cute as Maxwell," said Sandy. "But… oh who am I kidding? He's hot! What do you think Bijou? Um, Bijou?" Bijou, however, was in her own little world. She couldn't take her eyes off of the British hamster.

"Oh no, she's doing it again!" said Pashmina. Sandy grabbed Bijou and shook her violently. "Snap out of it Bijou before I have to drag you out of the clubhouse as if you were Stan!"

Tennis and Sparkle, who were across the room, looked at the other girls as they shook Bijou back to reality.

"Looks like Bijou's got herself a little crush on Ace" said Tennis. The two looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Boss sat in his armchair, gazing at the now empty clubhouse. The other ham hams left hours ago, but he hasn't left his seat since then. "I dunno why, but I can't help but think something's up. Ace and Sparkle…it just doesn't seem right. Honestly, why would Ace be with her? What's he getting out of it? Snoozer, what do you think I should do?" Snoozer, however, continued to slumber, unaware of Boss's question.

"Snoozer's right," said Boss as he got up. "I'll think better after a good night's sleep. Great, first I had to keep an eye on Hamtaro and now this!"

* * *

Bijou sat in her cage, running by the day's events in her head. "I can believe zat Sparkle could be with such a ham. He's charming, intelligent, handsome…" Bijou slapped herself across the face. "What am I zaying? Hamtaro's zee one for moi! Sparkle getting together with Ace was supposed to be my chance to confess my feelingz to Hamtaro, not to drool all over Ace!"

* * *

The love triangle has evolved into a love pentagon! Please R&R!


	3. Lies and Suspicions

**Ch.3**

**Lies and Suspicions **

Here's the latest installment of Ace of Spades! Please R&R!

* * *

The next day, the ham hams hung around the clubhouse doing the usual. Bijou, Sandy, Pashmina, and Penelope were conversing with one another, Cappy, Panda, Oxnard, Howdy, and Dexter were playing go fish, and Hamtaro, Boss, Stan, and Maxwell were hanging out at the other side of the room.

"I wonder if Ace'll come today" Hamtaro thought aloud.

"I hope he does," said Maxwell. "He seems like a good ham and we have the same taste in literature."

"Hopefully he'll come without Sparkle," said Stan as he toyed with his maracas. "That chick just doesn't shut up! I mean, why is Ace with her anyways?"

"I've wondered that too," confessed Boss. "Something's up, I can feel it."

"You're just jealous 'cause Bijou's got a thing for him" chuckled Stan.

Boss got up from his armchair and began to crack his knuckles. "You wanna repeat that?"

Stan retreated a few paces. "Look, I'm just sayin' that you and Hamtaro are crushin' on one chick while I'm crushin' on 'em all. If Bijou falls for Ace, you two are outta luck. I, however, still have loads of babes to choose from! Take that!"

Boss growled angrily. "So what?"

"So you and Hamtaro gotta step up your game!" answered Stan.

"I don't think that's gonna happen," said Hamtaro. "I mean, Ace and Sparkle are going out, right? Bijou wouldn't try to steal Ace." The door burst open, allowing Sparkle to enter.

"Hiya ham hams!" exclaimed Sparkle.

"Where's Ace?" asked Bijou. Stan smirked at Boss while Boss clenched his teeth with frustration.

"Ace told me his human'll be home all day today," answered Sparkle. "He couldn't find any time to get out. So what are we doing today?"

* * *

The ham hams hurried under the metal bleachers, hoping none of the humans would notice them.

"Laura said Travis's team is in the blue jerseys!" said Hamtaro.

"So, we're just gonna sit around on the muddy ground and watch a bunch of kids kick a ball?" whined Sparkle.

Hamtaro walked up to Bijou. "Hey Bijou, wanna sit togeth…"

"Hamtaro, come sit with me!" exclaimed Sparkle as she clamped onto his arm.

Hamtaro sweat dropped. "But I was…"

Sparkle covered his mouth with a paw. "You will? You're so nice!" Before Bijou or Hamtaro could retaliate further, Sparkle dragged Hamtaro away from the main group.

_"That's weird," _thought Boss as he watched Hamtaro squirm uncomfortably. _"If Sparkle's goin' out with Ace, why is she so eager to have Hamtaro to herself? Maybe she's just tryin' to get on Bijou's nerves. "Wait a sec, Bijou doesn't have anyone to sit with!" _Boss turned to where Bijou was standing only a moment ago to see Stan with her.

"How 'bout you come sit with me?' asked Stan. "If you don't wanna get your fur dirty, you can sit on my lap." Stan went fly from a kick by Sandy.

"Back off or I'll practice my penalty kicks on your soccer balls if you catch my drift!" said Sandy as she led Bijou over to Pashmina and Penelope so they could sit together.

"Cool! I didn't know Stan brought soccer balls!" exclaimed Hamtaro. "Can I play with one of them?" Sparkle grabbed the orange and white hamster around the throat and pulled him closer to her.

_"Too bad Sparkle had to be zee evil witch she ez," _thought Bijou. _"I was looking forward to sitting next to Hamtaro. Hopefully by being around him, he'll help me get rid of zese weird feelingz for Ace. Too bad Ace couldn't be here, he's from London, he probably enjoys soccer. _Bijou mentally slapped herself. _"Why do I keep thinking about Ace? I have to stop!"_

* * *

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Hamtaro as he and the ham hams walked away from the school. "Did you see that goal Travis made?"

"No, I didn't," Boss remarked sarcastically. I walked all the way here to stare at the bleachers."

"Then you missed out on a really good game!" replied Hamtaro. The rest of the ham hams sweat dropped at Hamtaro's lack of awareness for sarcasm.

"Well, I have to go," said Bijou. "Maria's coming home early today."

"Hey Bijou," said Hamtaro. "Can I walk you ho…?" Boss rammed into Hamtaro, sending the smaller hamster flying several feet away.

"Can I walk you home?" Boss quickly asked Bijou.

"No, zat's okay" answered Bijou. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Boss stared in disbelief as Bijou walked away.

"We need some ice over here," said Stan. "'Cause Boss just got burned!" The rest of the ham hams laughed as Stan ran as fast as his paws could carry him as Boss chased after him.

"You're the one who'll need the ice after I'm through with you!" shouted Boss. "Come back here so I can beat you with your maracas!"

* * *

Bijou sighed unhappily as she walked home, lonely as can be. To be honest, Maria wasn't going to be home early today. It was only a lie. She knew Hamtaro would ask to come along with her, but Boss had ruined everything. She knew Boss was smitten with her and he was a great hamster, but she knew I'd never happen. She didn't have feelings for him that way.

The French hamster was so caught up in her own thoughts that she forgot to look where she was going, causing her to bump into a passing hamster.

"Oh, sorry about that!" said the hamster.

"No, it was my fault," said Bijou. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" She looked to see Ace smiling at her. "Ace! I thought you were stuck at home!"

"Um, yes, about that," he said, smiling sheepishly as he did. "I kinda lied to Sparkle about that. She's just been so clingy lately; I just needed a little space. You won't tell Sparkle, will you?"

"Of course not!" answered Bijou.

"I was wondering," began Ace. "If you aren't doing anything now, would you like to grab some coffee or tea? The sunflower café's only a short walk from here."

"I'd love to!" answered Bijou. She knew she'd hate herself for saying yes, but for now, she'd just sit back and enjoy it.

* * *

"See ya Boss!" exclaimed Cappy and Panda as they exited the clubhouse.

"I see you two later!" shouted Boss before shutting the door. There weren't too many hamsters left in the clubhouse, only Hamtaro, Sparkle, Snoozer, and himself.

Sparkle sighed. "Whatever, I guess I'll leave too. Later!"

Boss hurried over to Hamtaro. "Hamtaro, open the door and yell 'Sparkle, wait up!'"

Hamtaro cocked his head in confusion. "Why?"

Boss pushed him all the way to the door. "Just do it!"

"Hey Sparkle, wait up!" shouted Hamtaro.

Sparkle stopped dead in her tracks "Yes Hamtaro?" However, she was greeted by Boss running up to her.

"I knew you'd stop if Hamtaro called for you," explained Boss. "I gotta ask ya something. Isn't Ace gonna get steamed if he finds out how cuddily you were gettin' with Hamtaro at the soccer game today?"

"Are you blackmailing me?' asked Sparkle.

Boss smirked evilly. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You're up to something, aren't you?"

"Whatever," said Sparkle. "Look, just relax. Everything will work out for you in the end so watch what you say."

"'Everything will work out for me in the end'?" Boss said to himself quietly as he watched Sparkle walk away. "What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

That's it for ch.3! I hope everyone enjoyed it! My winter break starts in a few days, so I'll be updating a lot more frequently. I expect to finish this fic before the New Year! Please R&R!


	4. A Trip to the Park

**Ch.4**

**A Trip to the Park**

Here's ch.4! Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" said Ace as he entered. "I'm not late or anything am I?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Bijou. "We're all going to zee park today. Would you like to come?"

Ace smiled. "Of course." Boss pulled a face of disgust as he watched Bijou and Ace converse with one another.

"That should be me talkin' with Bijou," muttered Boss. "Besides, doesn't he have Sparkle to flirt with?"

"Hiya Ace!" exclaimed Hamtaro. "Where's Sparkle?" Bijou felt like puking upon hearing that question come out of his mouth.

"She's out shopping with Tennis" answered Ace.

"Shopping?" Boss repeated to himself. "More like planning against me! I know he and Sparkle are up to something!" Boss looked up to see Cappy staring at him.

"Uh, Boss," said Cappy. "Who are you talking to?" Before Boss could make up an answer, the door to the clubhouse opened, allowing Panda to collapse inside, along with a small boat and a couple of oars.

"My paws are killing me!" groaned Panda, panting between every other word.

"Alright!" said Boss as he got out of armchair. "Now that you're here, we can head out to the park!"

"Can I take a short break first?" asked Panda, who was still buried under the boat. "I'm not sure if I can carry that thing by myself again!"

* * *

As the ham hams arrived at the park, they made a mad dash towards the base of the trees where an ocean of fallen nuts and acorns lay, waiting to be taken. Stan walked over to Pashmina as she began stuffing an acorn into her backpack.

"Hey Pashy baby!" said Stan. "Check out my awesome nuts!" Sandy's ribbon immediately snagged his tail and pulled him away from the pink scarf-wearing hamster.

"What have I said about making perverted jokes to my friends?" asked Sandy as she stepped on his back with one of her foot paws.

"But I wasn't!" whined Stan as he held up two nuts. "Seriously, these are huge!"

Sandy quickly released her brother, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry bro."

"Do you think everything I say to your friends is an attempt to hit on them?" asked Stan as he rose to his paws.

Sandy sweat dropped. "I'm not even gonna answer that."

"You know," said Stan. "You must be the perverted one if the first thing that comes to your mind when I say nuts is _that_!" The rest of the ham hams turned away in horror as Sandy went at her brother like a lion at an injured gazelle.

* * *

"Hey Bijou," said Ace as he approached her. "Take a look at the tree over there." Bijou gazed at awe at the tree across the lake. It was completely covered in large acorns.

"Wanna go grab some of them?" asked Ace.

"But how are we suppose to get across zee lake?" asked Bijou.

"Panda brought a boat, remember?" answered Ace as he grabbed her paw, causing Bijou to blush slightly. "Don't worry; they won't even notice we're gone."

"I guess a quick trip couldn't do any harm" answered Bijou. The two quickly grabbed the canoe and were soon en route towards the island. Although Ace had assured her that no one would notice their absence, one hamster stood at the base of one of the trees, his temper rising as he watched the two sail away.

"I can't believe he's tryin' to sneak off with my girl!" growled Boss.

Dexter watched Boss nervously. "I wonder what Boss is so angry about?"

"Beats me," answered Howdy. "Maybe he's goin' nuts! Get it?" He immediately belted into an uproar of chuckles as Dexter sweat dropped.

"You're nuts if you think that's funny" muttered Dexter.

* * *

"_I can't believe I'm actually doing zis!" _thought Bijou. _"I was going to spend zee day hanging out with zee rest of zee girls and Hamtaro, but here I am sneaking off with Ace!"_ She looked up to see Ace rowing, his fur glistening in the early afternoon sun.

"_Oh my goodness!" _thought Bijou. _His abs are amazing!"_

"Is something wrong?" asked Ace as he noticed her stares of admiration. "You've been a bit quiet."

Bijou shook her head. "It's nozing! I'm, um, just eager to gather your nuts, I mean gather those nut!" Ace smiled as if he didn't notice her comment.

"_Oh great!"_ thought Bijou as she mentally hit herself. _"Now I'm zinking like Stan!"_

"I guess I should be thankful for your silence," said Ace. "Whenever I'm with Sparkle, she never shuts up!"

"And zat annoying tone she talks with is unbearable!" added Bijou.

"And how she only talks about herself!" Ace and Bijou said together. The two were laughing so hard, it was beginning to rock the boat. Bijou was thrown forward, causing her to land on top of Ace. The two blushed, noticing how close their faces were to each other. After several seconds of awkward silence, Bijou quickly lifted herself off of him.

"I-I so sorry about zat!" she said quickly. "It was an accident!"

"That's alright," said Ace. "I don't mind help someone as stunning as you." Bijou's face turned bright red.

* * *

By the time Ace and Bijou returned, the sun was beginning to set. Some of the hamsters had already left while others reminisced on the day's adventures.

"I can't believe zat we spent so much time on zee island," said Bijou as she stepped out of the boat. "Pashmina, Penelope, and Sandy are probably made at me!"

"They're your friends," said Ace. "I'm sure they'll forgive you."

Bijou nodded understandingly. "And zank you for giving me a ride to zee island!"

"The pleasure was all mine" answered Ace. "We better get home before out backpacks burst. Perhaps we can get together sometime."

Bijou's face once again turned bright red. "I'd love to!"

Ace smiled approvingly. "Great! Au revoir beau!" With that said, Ace walked away, leaving Bijou blushing greatly.

* * *

Ace walked down the busy urban street, amazed that none of the humans had noticed him. His owner's apartment wasn't much farther, all he had to do was enter the alley, which contained his secret entrance/exit. However, he noticed he wasn't alone when he entered the alley.

"Oh! Good evening Boss!" said Ace. "Out for a stroll?"

"You better back off of Bijou if you know what's good for you!" snarled Boss. "She's mine!"

"Bijou never said a thing about having a boyham," said Ace. "Let alone _you_."

"Just stay away from her!" shouted Boss.

"Make me" said Ace. Boss charged at Ace, his paw in a fist ready to be smashed into Ace's jaw. Ace, however, grabbed Boss's arm, gave it a sharp twist, and delivered a knee to the large hamster chest. Boss tired to regain the breath that was knocked out of him, but was sent sprawling from a kick from the smaller hamster.

Ace walked over to Boss and knelt down by his head. "Do yourself a favor and give up already."

"I know you're up to something!" shouted Boss. "I'm not letting you or Sparkle get away with it!"

"I'm not letting you or anyone get in my way!" said Ace before walking away.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I hope to get the next chapter up on the twenty seventh. Please R&R!


	5. Feelings and Plans Revealed

**Ch.5**

**Feelings and Plans Revealed**

I hope everyone had a happy holiday and that they enjoy the latest installment! Please R&R!

* * *

"Today was a good day Hamtaro," said Laura as she shut her journal. "And I bet tomorrow will be even better!" 

Hamtaro cocked his head. "Heke?" After turning off the light, Laura hopped into bed, quickly succumbing to slumber.

"I hope tomorrow will be better,"Hamtaro said to himself as his eyelids began to droop. "Bijou's been acting weird lately."

* * *

"Hamtaro? Hamtaro, are you awake?"

"Hamtaro's eyes opened slowly, blinking a couple of times as his eyes focused on Bijou, who was kneeling besides him. "I am now. What wrong?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," answered the French hamster. "It'z very important."

"Okay," answered Hamtaro. "But not in here, I don't wanna wake Laura. Follow me." Bijou followed the boy hamster into his secret hole in the wall, but instead of sliding down the gutter, the two climbed up the roof and sat down.

"So, what'd you need to ask me?" asked Hamtaro.

"Um, well, you zee," began Bijou. "I have zis…friend, um, Brittany, and she's liked zis hamster, er, Hamton, for a long time.

"Okay then," said Hamtaro as he nodded understandingly. "Did something happen?"

Bijou nodded. "A few days ago, she met zis hamster, uh, Jason, and she zinks she has feelings for him too."

"So what's the problem?' asked Hamtaro.

"What's zee problem?" repeated Bijou, sounding more agitated than she wanted to. "She feels as if she must choose between zee two and she doesn't know who she likes more!"

"Does she have to make a choice now?" asked Hamtaro. Bijou took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"I guess not" confessed the French hamster.

"If your friend is our age, I don't think she should be worrying about it," answered Hamtaro. "I think she should just be friends with Hamton and Jason for now. She has her whole life ahead of her!" Bijou simply nodded at the orange and white hamster as she continued to gaze into his eyes.

_"Hamtaro iz usually so goofy and naïve," _thought Bijou. _"But now he seems so mature."_ Bijou leaned over and embraced Hamtaro. "Zank you Hamtaro, I needed zat."

"Um, you're welcome" said Hamtaro as he blushed slightly.

* * *

"And have you seen her stomach?" Sparkle asked Tennis as the two sat in the Sunflower café sipping on their drinks. "It's so obvious that that Frenchie's anorexic!" 

"Sparkle," said Tennis. "You talk so much about Bijou, I swear you must have some sort of lesbian crush on her or something."

"Morning ladies," said Ace as he pulled up a seat between the two. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"What took ya?" spat Sparkle. "Did you ride a turtle here or what?"

Ace scowled at her. "It's times like this where I'm glad you're not actually my girlham."

"So how'd it go yesterday?" asked Tennis.

Where to begin?" Ace asked himself. "The ham hams and I went to the park to gather nuts and acorns. Panda brought a boat with him, so Bijou and I snuck on it and headed over to that tiny island in the middle of the pond at the park."

"Sounds sexy," said Tennis. "What happened next?"

"Now this is where things got interesting," continued Ace. "She was silent for a little bit, but the first thing she said was something along the lines of being eager to gather my nuts."

"I told you she was a slut!" said Sparkle. Tears of laughter streamed down Tennis's face.

"I never knew how found Bijou was of 'nuts'!" said Tennis as she wiped her eyes dry.

"It doesn't end there," said Ace. After a little bit of talking, we began to laugh, which caused the boat to rock. Bijou lost her footing and fell on top of me and she didn't move for quite a while." Tennis held her sides as she howled with laughter.

"Since when is Bijou such a naughty girl?" asked Tennis as she stopped herself from falling out of her chair.

"She's always been a bitch!" answered Sparkle. "So, what happened after that?"

"Nothing much really," answered Ace as he shrugged. "We picked acorns and nut, rowed back, and said goodbye. However, when I got home, Boss was waiting for me there telling me to stay away from Bijou so I gave him a lesson on why not to mess with me."

"Looks like phase one is complete," said Tennis. "So I guess it's time for phase two!"

"And after that is phase three!" exclaimed Sparkle as she grinned evilly.

"Phase three?" asked Ace. "Since when was there a phase three?"

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you two yet," said Sparkle. "After you and Bijou are together, you dump her!"

"Dump her?" asked Ace.

Sparkle shrugged. "Or cheat on her, whatever floats your boat."

Look, let's worry about phase three later," said Tennis. "How are we supposed to do phase two? I don't think Hamtaro or Bijou will go after the two of you if you're together."

"Don't worry," said Ace. "I know what to do."

* * *

Sorry for the short and filler-y chapter! Stay tuned for the final chapter on the 29th, which i promise will be longer! Please R&R!


	6. Dumped

**Ch.6**

**Dumped**

Welcome to the final chapter of this fic! Please R&R!

* * *

Not a single cloud hung in the blue sky the following afternoon. The temperature was warm, but not too warm, with a gentle breeze. Everything was peaceful…for the time being.

"I wonder where Ace and Sparkle are" Boss muttered to himself as he hopped into his armchair. "If they aren't here, they're probably planning something!"

"How could you do such a thing?"

"I thought it was the only choice I had!"

"What's going on?" asked Pashmina as she and the rest of the ham hams overheard the yelling.

Oxnard took a peek outside the door. "Uh oh… this doesn't look good!" The rest of the ham hams gathered around by the door to see Ace and Sparkle in a heated verbal battle.

"I can't believe you lied to me just to get out of going to the mall with me!" shouted Sparkle as she stamped her foot down.

"Look, I need my space!" spat Ace. "You're smothering me!"

"Do you know how many heavy bags I had to carry?" asked Sparkle.

Ace rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You see, that's the thing with you! Anything out of your big mouth is me me me me! Well what about me? I have needs too! A relationship is an equal partnership and you haven't been doing your part! If you can't do that, then we're through!"

Sparkle's expression went from an angered growl to a close-to-tears frown in record time. "What?"

Ace turned around and headed out of the tunnel. "Goodbye Sparkle."

Sparkle ran to him and grabbed his paw. "No please! I can change!"

"Just stay away from me!" shouted Ace as he broke her grip and ran out of the tunnel. Sparkle was like a statue, frozen against her will as she watched Ace exit. After a few painful seconds, she buried her face in her paws and ran out a different tunnel, releasing several muffled sobs as she did.

Stan was the first one to break the awkward silence. "Whoa, that was harsh!"

"I thought I'd never say this, but I feel sorry for her" confessed Boss. "What do you think Bijou? Um, Bijou?"

"Uh Boss," said Sandy. "Bijou ran after Ace like, a couple ago."

"She what?" shouted Boss as his eyes grew wide with fright. "Don't worry Bijou, I'm coming!"

"I wonder what's gotten into Boss?" said Hamtaro as he and the rest of the ham hams watched him rush out of the clubhouse.

* * *

"Which way did he go?" Bijou asked herself as she slowed to a stop. Her face lit up as she took a look at the ground. "These must be Ace's paw printz! He's going to zee park!" Bijou quickened her pace as she sped down the tunnel. Little did she know, someone was watching her.

"Good, Frenchie took the bait!" Sparkle muttered to herself maliciously. "That means Hamtaro'll be rushing over to me to comfort me after my 'devastating breakup'!" She stood waiting for a few seconds, checking her fur. "I'm sure he's just taking a second to think of something to say to me. He'll be here any minute now."

* * *

Bijou emerged from the tunnel hole, quickly running through the park as she looked about for Ace. "Where could he have gone? He could be anywhere in zee park by now!" Bijou skidded to a halt as she looked up into the trees. Ace was sitting on a branch on a tree nearby.

"Ace!" said Bijou as she made her way onto the branch.

The British hamster gave a weak smile as she took a seat next to him. "Oh, afternoon Bijou. Did you…"

"Yes, I saw everyzing!" said Bijou. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Honestly," said Ace. "I'm feeling pretty good. Sparkle was the shackle that restricted my freedom and by dumping her, I've freed myself!"

"Zat's good to hear" said Bijou, smiling as she scooted closer to Ace.

"Thanks," replied Ace as he moved closer to her "Besides, I think I've got a crush on another hamster anyways."

"Really?" asked Bijou. "Who's zee lucky hamster?"

Ace chuckled. "You really wanna know?" Bijou nodded as the two moved closer to each other. "The one I like…" He placed a paw on her cheek. "…is you." Bijou placed a paw on his cheek as the two leaned into closer and closer, closing their eyes as they did. Bijou's eyes suddenly snapped open as she pushed Ace away.

"Ace, wait!" said Bijou. "I can't!"

Boss, who was watching the whole thing from a bush below, did his best to suppress his joy. _"Ha! Take that you British bozo!"_ thought Boss as he started doing a victory dance that looked similar to the Macarena. _"That must mean Bijou still likes me!" _Boss quickly exited, running back to the clubhouse to celebrate.

"Look, you're a great hamster, but I only met you a few days ago!" continued Bijou.

"What are you saying?" asked Ace.

"I'm zaying zat we should get to know each other better," explained Bijou. "But right now, I only wish to be friends!" There were a few moments of tension before Ace stood up.

"If that's how you feel, then I'm alright with it," said Ace. "I gotta go." He walked a few steps towards the tree trunk before turning back to her. "Just one more question. If you just want to be friends, why were you leaning in for the kiss?" With that said, he climbed down the tree, leaving Bijou to gather her thoughts.

* * *

Ace was about to exit the park when another familiar hamster ran up to him.

"Hey Ace!" said Hamtaro as he came to a stop. "Have you seen Bijou? See ran after you after your fight and she's been gone for a while now."

"Sorry," said Ace. "I'm afraid I haven't." There was a few seconds of silence before Ace spoke again. "She a nice girl, isn't she?"

"She sure is!" exclaimed Hamtaro. "One time, I fell down hill and hurt my paw and she used her ribbon as a bandage! She's one of the nicest hamsters I've ever met!"

"Do like her?" asked Ace.

Hamtaro smiled. "I like all my friends!"

"That wasn't exactly what I was getting at," said Ace as he sweat dropped. "You have feelings for her, am I right?" Hamtaro stood with a confused look on his face for a few seconds until he finally understood what Ace's question was."

"Gaaaaah!" shrieked Hamtaro, his arms flailing anime style as his face went red. "Of course not! Why would you think that? Well, I like her, but as a friend, not like that!"

Ace chuckled before walking away. "That's right, just keep telling yourself that."

_"If I didn't know better," _thought Hamtaro. _"I'd think Ace has a crush on Bijou too!"_

* * *

Ace entered the alley near his home, only to find Tennis waiting for him.

"Hey there sweet cheeks!" said Tennis as she walked over to him. "How'd it go?"

"Bijou just wants to be friends," he answered simply.

"Ouch," said Tennis as she frowned. "You okay?"

"I think a cup of tea and a nice book will do wonders for me," answered Ace. "I might have lost the hand, but the game's just begun."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Tennis. "You were never gonna go through phase three, were you? You like her!"

"And what if I do?" asked Ace. "Look, I gotta get going."

"Are you sure you don't wanna do something else?" asked Tennis as she placed her paw on his chest and began to slide it down lower.

Ace chuckled as he took her paw off of him. "Nice try, but no thank you."

"You're no fun!" said Tennis as she put on a fake pouty face. "Hey, what happened to Sparkle?"

* * *

Sparkle stood in the tunnel, tapping her foot paw impatiently. "I'm sure he just went for flowers or something." She clenched her teeth as she continued to wait for Hamtaro. "Hamtaro! Get your butt over here and comfort me!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the fic! Ace's bio will be up on my bio shortly! Please R&R!


End file.
